I Will Love You Until My Dying Day
by We-All-Have-Scars
Summary: Because a Kurt and Blaine duet to 'Come What May' is on every Klainers' bucket list. :


"Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

The faint roar of applause seeped through the thick curtains, further worsening Kurt's bout of nerves. It wasn't until he felt the familiar touch of Blaine's hand on his shoulder that he began to relax ever so slightly.

Blaine whispered gently into his ear, "There's no need to be worried, babe. You're going to be _amazing_." Kurt smiled, turning and pulling Blaine into a chaste kiss, quickly breaking apart in order to take their positions on stage.

The curtains rose, and their fellow New Directions members began the backup vocals. Blaine took a step forward, a single spotlight illuminating his entire being.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Blaine's eyes had taken on a glassy look, yet through his tears he was simply beaming at Kurt, his joy radiating off him.

Both of them knew they chose this song not only because it fit their voices perfectly. It was a silent declaration to one another that, despite the distance between New York and Ohio, their hearts still beat as one.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings,_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day_

A second spotlight fell onto Kurt, and it was as if Blaine was back on that Dalton staircase, viewing Kurt for the first time. Each of his features were richly enhanced, and Blaine knew that he wanted to memorize each one more than anything.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

'It's funny,' Kurt thought, 'how a year and a half ago, I was absolutely miserable. And then, this boy, this perfect, dapper, beautiful man comes into my life. And he saved me. Not just from the world. From myself.'

_And there's no mountain too high, _

_No river too wide,_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide,_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Instinctively, both crossed to the center of the stage, just standing, basking, _being. _Each had tears tracking down their cheeks, but who cared? Never had either of them felt more alive, more in love. So, screw whatever may try to keep them apart, whether it be countless miles or a flirtatious boy with CW hair. This love was theirs, and this was now. _This _is what mattered.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you, _

_Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day!_

Kurt's final, perfect falsetto note rung out, echoing around the amphitheater as the crowd roared, giving them a standing ovation.

The whole group broke formation, embracing one another and crying. But, Blaine and Kurt stayed put, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins. Catching Kurt's eyes, Blaine simply beamed, a lighthouse guiding Kurt home, where he needed to be. Where he belonged. Which, right now, was in Blaine's arms. He flung himself in the other's arms, shaking with a mixture of joy and tears.

It didn't matter whether they won or loss.

It didn't matter that there were a few ignorant people scowling at them, refusing to acknowledge their talent.

What mattered was the thunderous roar of the crowd.

The judges beaming up at them.

The tears streaming down both of their faces as they linked hands, unafraid of anyone who may contradict them.

They could call them whatever obscenity they wanted, but it'd never deter them.

Because they would never understand how it feels to defy "forbidden" love.

So, come what may.

Whether they were still together in eight years or eighty, that didn't matter.

In this moment, they were infinite.

Because, quite frankly, there was no room for regrets.

Just love.


End file.
